Héroes de la Ceniza (A Dark Souls fanfic)
by SDensetsu
Summary: En Lordran, una tierra hostil, repleta de peligros y anegada por la oscuridad, cuatro almas se alzarán con único propósito: llegar al Horno de la Primera Llama y eliminar la maldición de los no muertos.
1. Parte I: El no muerto elegido

_«En la Edad Antigua, el mundo era amorfo y estaba envuelto en niebla. Una tierra de riscos grises, árboles gigantescos y dragones eternos. _

_Pero entonces llegó el Fuego. Y con el Fuego, llegó la Disparidad. Calor y frío, vida y muerte, y por supuesto… Luz y Oscuridad. Entonces, ellos surgieron de la oscuridad y encontraron las almas de los dioses dentro de la llama: Nito, el primero de los muertos; la bruja de Izalith y sus brujas del caos; Gwyn, el Señor de la Luz Solar, y sus leales caballeros; y el furtivo pigmeo, a menudo olvidado. _

_Con la fuerza de los dioses, desafiaron a los dragones. Gwyn y sus poderosos rayos despellejaron sus escamas pétreas, las brujas tejieron tormentas de fuego, Nito provocó una miasma de muerte y enfermedad, y Seath el Descamado traicionó a los suyos, haciendo que los dragones desaparecieran. Así comenzó la Edad del Fuego. Pero pronto las llamas se apagaron y sólo quedó Oscuridad. _

_Tan sólo quedaron ascuas, y el hombre ya no veía el sol; tan sólo noches eternas. Entre los vivos podían verse a los que sufrían la Señal Oscura. Todos ellos fueron enviados al norte para encerrarlos hasta que llegase el fin del mundo… ese era el destino de todos los no muertos.» _

En su oscura celda, Ann apenas lograba descifrar cuándo era de día y cuando de noche. Llevaba ya dos años allí, y en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto ver ni a un sólo guardia. La habían encerrado en los confines del mundo, junto a otras personas que portaban la Señal Oscura, y se habían desentendido totalmente. Al principio trató de contar los días desde que había llegado al refugio, haciendo marcas en la pared con una piedra, pero tras los primeros cincuenta desistió.

En aquel "cuarto", si podía ser llamado así, ni siquiera había una cama. Se había visto obligada a dormir en el frío suelo, y en todo ese tiempo no había probado bocado. Pero eso no era un problema, al fin y al cabo, era una no muerto. No importaba el frío, el hambre, la fatiga o el dolor que pasase, si moría volvería a levantarse al poco tiempo. Ya había asumido que pasaría allí el resto de su vida, como tantos otros. Tarde o temprano sucumbiría a la locura, y aunque alguno de sus familiares tratase de rescatarla sólo hallaría un Hueco sin alma ni raciocinio.

Pero aquella mañana fue diferente. Es cierto que comenzó con los gritos, gemidos y llantos de desesperación propios del lugar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había un alboroto mayor de lo normal.

«_Será alguna rata_», pensó durante unos instantes, pero no tardó en descubrir que a lo lejos se escuchaban pasos.

—¿Hola? —dijo ella en voz alta, tratando de hacerse oír—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta. No obstante, el sonido se escuchó más y más cerca.

Y por fin lo vio.

Al fondo del pasillo se hallaba una persona delgada que vestía un oscuro atuendo de ladrón y llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara, lo que la hizo mantenerse alerta. Sin embargo, en su mano derecha portaba un Catalizador de Hechicero, lo que le hizo pensar que se trataba de un mago.

—Por fin encuentro a alguien normal —dijo el hombre, despreocupadamente—. Todos en este lugar están Huecos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber ella.

—Busco a un no muerto elegido. Escuché una profecía que decía que uno lograría escapar y eliminar la maldición de los no muertos —explicó—. Así que vine a echarle una mano.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es una vieja leyenda de Astora. La cuestión es que aquí sólo pareces quedar tú, así que debes ser la elegida... bueno, realmente no —rectificó, cruzándose de brazos—. También había un tipo llamado Borj que decía que iba a conquistar Lordran para establecer una dictadura. Lo he liberado, aunque no creo que ese sea el elegido.

—No, no lo parece... y tampoco creo que yo lo sea, ni siquiera he logrado salir de...

—Aparta —ordenó el enmascarado, alzando su catalizador.

Ann saltó a un lado y un pequeño destello apareció en la punta del arma, disparando una poderosa ráfaga de energía azulada que impactó contra la puerta. La muchacha observó boquiabierta cómo la puerta caía y miró con asombro a su libertador. Era un mago, sin ninguna duda.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él.

—Ann —respondió—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo soy Mago. Obviamente no es mi verdadero nombre, pero prefiero que me llames así... y ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

El enmascarado salió corriendo hacia el final del pasillo, y Ann lo siguió con paso ligero. No parecía una mala persona, aunque le chirriaban un poco sus motivos. El pasillo por el que avanzaron era estrecho y tenebroso, casi no se veía nada, y gran parte del suelo estaba en un pésimo estado. Había varios Huecos apoyados en las paredes, los cuales emitían perturbadores gemidos y alaridos de dolor y locura. Cuando alcanzaron el final del pasillo giraron hacia la derecha, y ahí tuvieron que subir por una corta escalera oxidada.

Llegaron a un patio con una extraña construcción en el medio. Se trataba de una especie de hoguera formada por huesos y una espada, que ardía con unas innaturales llamas que apenas calentaban. Frente a ellas se hallaba un gigantesco portón cerrado, al cual Mago se acercó.

—Qué raro que ni siquiera haya vigilantes —murmuró Ann.

—Este lugar es un simple almacén de no muertos. Está en un lugar tan remoto que, aunque huyan uno o dos, a nadie le importaría.

—Por cierto, ¿qué esperas conseguir con esto?

—Acabar con la maldición —contestó él sin darle muchas vueltas—. Y convertirme en el mago más poderoso de todos, pero ese no es el tema; tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

—¿Por qué?

El Mago no contestó a eso. Se limitó a abrir las colosales puertas hacia el patio interior del refugio y acceder al interior. Al fondo había otro enorme portón, hacia el cual se acercaron. Pero por alguna extraña razón sentían que algo los observaba desde la distancia. El enmascarado trató de abrir las puertas, pero para su sorpresa estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Y eso era extraño, porque recordaba que cuando llegó estaban abiertas.

Pronto descubrió el por qué.


	2. Parte II: Refugio de los no muertos

Hubo un enorme temblor a sus espaldas, acompañado de un estruendoso sonido de algo muy pesado cayendo. Se giraron rápidamente, sorprendidos, y ahí hallaron al único guardián del refugio. Era un colosal ser demoníaco, gordo y con unas temibles fauces en su rostro, además de un gran martillo entre sus manos. Se trataba del Demonio del Refugio.

—¡Corre! —gritó el Mago, señalando una puerta en uno de los lados.

El Demonio alzó su martillo para tratar de golpearlos, pero en cuanto lo hizo descender Ann y el Mago se hicieron a un lado y echaron a correr hacia el lugar indicado. Una vez pasaron por la puerta esta se cerró, y la criatura la golpeó para tratar de alcanzarlos; por suerte no logró echarla abajo. Los dos llegaron a una nueva hoguera, en la cual se pararon a descansar.

—¡¿Qué diablos era eso?! —exclamó Ann, jadeando.

—No tengo ni idea, pero vamos a tener que vencerlo para salir, estoy seguro de que esa cosa tiene la llave —respondió Mago.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a un bicho tan grande?

—Pues necesitaremos armas —dijo él, señalando la ropa harapienta de la muchacha—. Y una armadura. Vamos.

Avanzaron hacia la izquierda, pues era el único camino posible. Allí, al fondo del estrecho pasillo, observaron un no muerto armado con un arco que, casi con total seguridad, les atacaría en cuanto se acercasen. Había varias puertas que conducían a reducidas celdas, pero sólo una estaba abierta, y había algo en su interior. El Mago se adelantó, alzó su catalizador en dirección al no muerto y conjuró:

—¡Flecha de alma!

Un proyectil azulado salió disparado hacia su enemigo, haciendo que cayese derrotado. Ya sin peligro, caminaron en dirección a la celda abierta, donde encontraron un escudo oxidado de metal mediano decorado con una torre, símbolo de protección, y una espada recta de filo corto y ancho. Además, en el fondo del calabozo se hallaba un cadáver vestido con una armadura completa de caballero.

Los dos pensaron que era demasiado conveniente, pero era justo lo que necesitaban, así que Mago se alejó para que la muchacha pudiese vestirse con tranquilidad. Una vez se puso la armadura y tomó sus armas, se dirigieron al fondo del pasillo y recorrieron el Refugio hasta llegar a unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Comenzaron a subirlas con cierta lentitud, pues se escuchaba el terrorífico gemido de un no muerto en la distancia. Cuando por fin llegaron a arriba vieron al enemigo, al cual Ann logró abatir de dos estocadas.

Pasaron por una puerta de metal oxidada que los llevó a una especie de mirador. El cielo estaba completamente gris y había bastante niebla que impedía ver a lo lejos. Giraron a la izquierda, encontrando a tres no muertos: dos con espada y uno con un arco. Vencerlos no fue muy difícil, pues Mago atacó al arquero y Ann venció a los dos restantes con bastante facilidad. Eran bastante débiles, por lo que ahora que estaban bien armados vencerlos les resultaba sencillo.

Con todos los enemigos derrotados sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Ann y Mago se quedaron quietos antes de atravesar el muro de niebla que intuían que los llevaría junto al demonio.

—¿Estás lista?

—Más o menos —suspiró, nerviosa—. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Tú lo entretienes y yo ataco. Fácil, ¿no?

Ann desvió la mirada. Aquello era un suicidio, pero… a la vez era la única oportunidad que tendrían de huir. E igualmente, si morían volverían a la hoguera, por lo que no tenían qué temer. Con renovada determinación atravesaron la niebla, aproximándose al borde del saliente. En lo bajo se encontraba el Demonio, que los observaba y parecía esperar pacientemente a que bajasen.

—¡Salta! —gritó Mago, el cual se había echado el catalizador a la espalda y empuñaba una daga corta.

El primero en bajar fue el enmascarado, el cual logró clavar su arma en el hombro de la criatura. Ann, por otra parte, cayó justo encima de su cara. Herido, el Demonio se zarandeó y la joven no fue capaz de atacarlo, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Aprovechando la situación, Mago se alejó del enemigo, guardó la daga y empuñó de nuevo su catalizador para conjurar su siguiente hechizo:

—¡Flecha de alma pesada!

Y de nuevo, una flecha de energía mágica salió disparada, impactando contra la bestia y causándole un gran daño. Ann todavía no se había logrado incorporar cuando el Demonio, furioso, le asestó un potente martillazo que la envió hacia la otra punta del patio. Herida, se levantó y corrió desesperada para alejarse del monstruo. Por suerte, Mago conjuró una nueva flecha y le cubrió la retirada. El Demonio hincó la rodilla en el suelo, moribundo, y otra «flecha de alma», esta vez menos potente, impactó contra él.

Mas se puso en pie con sus últimas fuerzas y se abalanzó sobre Mago de un salto. Guardó entonces el catalizador, pues no le quedaba más energía, y sacó su pequeña daga. Lo golpeó dos veces y rodó por el suelo, pero la bestia logró alcanzarlo con su gigantesco martillo y lo envió directo al suelo. Ann, por otro lado, trataba de recuperar el aliento. Guardó su escudo, pues de poco le serviría contra aquel monstruo, y se lanzó al ataque con su espada a dos manos.

El Demonio la vio y alzó su arma, dispuesto a aplastarla. La muchacha movió rápidamente su espada, realizando un tajo horizontal sobre el vientre de su enemigo… y se escuchó un estruendoso rugido de dolor.

La bestia se desvaneció en el aire, derrotada, y Ann cayó al suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por el golpe. A unos tres metros de ella estaba Mago, tumbado sobre el suelo, que murmuraba maldiciones y quejidos de dolor.

—¡Quién me mandaría a mí moverme de mi casa! —exclamó él.

—Jaja… —rio ella, cansada—. Lo logramos, ¿no?

—Eso parece… no se te da tan mal pelear, por lo que veo.

—"No se te da tan mal", dice… ¿no has visto el golpe que me ha dado?

—Bueno, todo el mundo comete algún error —bromeó.

Mago se puso en pie como pudo y cogió una pequeña llave que el Demonio había dejado en el suelo. Se aproximó a Ann y la ayudó a levantarse, pasando un brazo tras sus hombros, y los dos avanzaron con lentitud hasta el portón. Con las fuerzas que les quedaban abrieron las pesadas puertas y observaron una cuesta frente a ellos.

El enmascarado tomó aire y avanzó junto a la muchacha, subiendo hasta lo más alto de la pendiente, la cual tenía restos de antiguas construcciones a ambos lados. Cuando por fin llegaron a la cumbre, se aproximaron con lentitud al precipicio. Escucharon un ruidoso graznido y un descomunal cuervo apareció de la nada, abalanzándose sobre ellos. Con los ojos iluminados, lo último que Ann logró pronunciar antes de que el ave los apresase en sus garras y se los llevase fue:

—¡Cuerviiiito!

_«Pero las leyendas dicen que un día un no muerto será elegido para abandonar el Refugio de los no muertos, en peregrinación a la tierra de los antiguos dioses: Lordran.»_


	3. Parte III: Santuario de Enlace de Fuego

Cuando Ann despertó, se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella. A su lado estaba Mago, quien todavía estaba tumbado sobre la fría tierra, inconsciente. Se puso en pie con dificultad y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: sin duda se hallaban en las ruinas de una antigua construcción, y la hierba y el moho cubrían el suelo y los restos de piedra. Frente a ellos había una hoguera encendida cuyas llamas parecían desprender un calor especial, como si estuviesen reforzadas por algún hechizo desconocido, y próximo a ella se alzaba un viejo árbol sin hojas.

En una esquina, sentado sobre los restos de lo que algún día debió ser una pared, se hallaba un hombre de poco más de veinte años vestido por completo con una armadura de caballero de rango bajo, cuyo frágil metal ofrecía más protección gracias a los surcos de su textura, a excepción del yelmo. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, y sus ojos pequeños y sombríos, de un color azul verdoso, se clavaban en la muchacha de forma amenazante. Su cabello era castaño, corto y liso, con el flequillo peinado hacia la izquierda, y llevaba barba de varias semanas. A su espalda portaba un escudo de lágrima mediano con el emblema de un antiguo caduceo azul, y cerca suya había una espada bastarda bastante maltratada clavada en la tierra.

Él permanecía inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados, y miraba con disimulada curiosidad a los recién llegados. Ann, desconfiando de sus intenciones, se apresuró a despertar a Mago, quien abrió los ojos y emitió un leve quejido de dolor.

—Estoy hecho polvo —farfulló mientras se ponía en pie.

—No es momento para dormir —murmuró ella, y luego se giró hacia el desconocido—. Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

Él tardó en responder.

—En el Santuario de Enlace de fuego —dijo finalmente, con una voz muy grave y apagada—. Habéis venido por la leyenda esa, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—No sois los primeros en llegar.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

—Oye, ¿sabes a dónde hay que ir ahora? —quiso saber Mago, aún adormecido.

—Por ahí —el misterioso joven señaló con desdén unas escaleras que conducían hacia un acueducto—. Si queréis cumplir la profecía tenéis que tocar las campanas del despertar. Una de ellas está en la Parroquia de los no muertos, y la otra en Ciudad Infestada. Siendo sincero, os recomendaría quedaros aquí; muchos intentaron hacer lo mismo antes, y todos ellos fracasaron.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí habrá que intentarlo —contestó Mago, encogiéndose de hombros.

El enmascarado le hizo una seña a Ann y los dos fueron hacia el lugar indicado. El desconocido, por otro lado, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse.

Subieron con rapidez la cuesta, y en cuanto llegaron observaron otra escalera que llevaba a lo alto de la escarpada pared de piedra, además de tres Huecos. La joven colocó su escudo por delante y bloqueó los ataques con facilidad mientras Mago, empuñando su catalizador, acababa con las vidas de los enemigos. No obstante, una explosión hizo que la muchacha cayese al suelo.

El mago la ayudó a levantarse y los dos avanzaron deprisa, encargándose del no muerto que les lanzaba bombas. Otros dos enemigos aparecieron; uno de ellos empuñaba un hacha, y el enmascarado recibió un tajo en la mano antes de que lograsen acabar con ellos. Cuando se detuvieron para revisar su herida dijo que no era nada, y finalmente continuaron su marcha.

Accedieron al interior del viejo acueducto y caminaron por el angosto pasillo que se mostraba ante ellos, empapándose los pies con el agua que cubría el suelo. Terminaron con la rata de su izquierda, la cual ni llegó a defenderse, y luego subieron por unas escaleras que los condujo al burgo de los no muertos. El lugar, que probablemente antaño había servido como hogar a numerosas personas que deseaban vivir en paz, estaba completamente amurallado y plagado de Huecos con armaduras. Los dos primeros los encontraron nada más llegar. La guerrera logró terminar con la vida de uno deteniendo su embestida con el escudo y aprovechando para atravesar su desprotegido vientre con su espada, mientras que su compañero se encargó del otro con un par de cuchillos arrojadizos.

El siguiente que encontraron les lanzaba bombas explosivas, y uno más esperaba resguardado en el interior de un abandonado edificio. Nuevamente el trabajo conjunto de ambos les permitió salir ilesos de la situación. Pasaron entonces por el interior de una casa repleta de moho, y por fin llegaron a un pequeño puente. Cuatro Huecos aguardaban más adelante: uno en lo alto de una de las almenas, el cual cargaba una ballesta, y otros tres en la parte baja; todos ellos con armas sumamente viejas y armaduras destrozadas por los golpes y el paso de los años, lo cual indicaba que antiguamente habían sido guardias que protegían la zona.

Se detuvieron unos instantes a planear su estratagema.

—No sé yo si ir a lo loco es una buena idea.

—Cierto —confirmó Mago, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Crees que podrías encargarte de los tres de abajo?

—No creo que este aguante —respondió Ann, señalando su oxidado escudo.

—Entonces no queda más remedio que atraerlos a algún punto donde no llegue el de la ballesta —propuso el otro, con actitud optimista—. Tengo un par de bombas, puedo usarlas si te alejas un poco de ellos. Bueno, vamos a ver qué tal sale.

Ambos asintieron y se dispusieron a correr hacia sus enemigos, mas en el momento en el que dieron un solo paso algo ocurrió. Justo delante de sus narices, un gigantesco wyvern rojo se postró sobre la muralla. Se quedaron de piedra y retrocedieron unos metros, asustados.

—¡No me digas que tenemos que luchar contra eso! —gritó la muchacha.

—¡No tengo ni idea, pero como sea así yo me vuelvo a mi casa! —exclamó el otro.

Por suerte, la descomunal criatura sólo estuvo ahí un par de segundos. Tras eso alzó el vuelo otra vez y se perdió en el horizonte. La pareja respiró aliviada, y de nuevo se dispusieron a poner en marcha su intrincado plan.

Ann se adelantó, escudo en alto, y todos los guerreros Huecos centraron su atención en ella. El ballestero le disparó un par de virotes en cuanto la tuvo en el punto de mira, mas se encontraba a demasiada distancia como para poder darle. El resto se acercó a ella, y la joven guerrera fue retrocediendo poco a poco, conduciéndolos hacia el puente y recibiendo un par de espadazos en el proceso que dañaron su armadura. No obstante, fue capaz de resistirlos sin demasiados problemas. Todos a excepción de uno: uno de los Huecos, el cual portaba un hacha de guerra, tomó impulso y saltó hacia ella con el arma a dos manos, asestándole un poderoso golpe que logró atravesar el escudo y causarle un profundo tajo en el brazo. La joven soltó un quejido de dolor, mas no se detuvo. Tenía que seguir la estratagema.

Dejó caer su destrozado escudo y echó a correr hacia atrás a toda velocidad para tomar distancia. En ese mismo momento gritó un sonoro «ahora». Fue entonces cuando Mago, que se encontraba en la retaguardia, lanzó un par de bombas que impactaron contra los Huecos con una pequeña explosión. La onda expansiva, sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para hacer que la guerrera se desequilibrase y cayese de bruces al suelo. Un par de proyectiles rebotaron en la piedra de los muros, y su compañero se adelantó, catalizador en mano, para disparar una «flecha de alma» al ballestero.

Una vez terminado, soltó un breve suspiro y se aproximó a su compañera para tenderle una mano. Ann la aceptó, y finalmente ambos se dirigieron a la hoguera que se hallaba en el interior de uno de los maltrechos edificios.


	4. Parte IV: Burgo de los no muertos

Sentados a la luz de las llamas, Ann y Mago charlaban de forma tranquila y despreocupada. Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido no estaban siendo perseguidos por algún enorme demonio, debían trazar una estrategia para vencer a un enemigo o tenían prisa, en general; por lo que la joven guerrera pensó que era un buen momento para intentar saber algo más acerca de su compañero de aventuras.

—Ey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dispara.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—De Astora —respondió el otro sin pensarlo un segundo—. Hace tiempo hubo una plaga de no muertos; fue entonces cuando se divulgó la leyenda del elegido. Al principio no me la creí, como todos, pero con el paso del tiempo pensé que podía ser cierta. Por eso fui al asilo —confesó.

—Vaya, pensaba que vendrías de Vinheim.

—No, de hecho, nunca fui a la Escuela de Dragones. Podríamos decir que soy un prodigio…

—No te admitieron, ¿verdad?

El mago no respondió, dando paso a un incómodo silencio que él mismo rompió para cambiar de tema:

—Basta de hablar de mí. ¿Tú te dónde eres?

—Soy de Catarina. Ya sabes, la tierra de los "caballeros cebolla" —indicó—. Por desgracia cuando me encarcelaron no me dejaron llevar mi armadura.

—Ya decía yo que eras muy resistente —bromeó el otro.

Siguieron conversando durante un buen rato más, hasta que consideraron adecuado proseguir su camino. Mago todavía estaba herido y Ann había perdido su escudo, por lo que tendrían que avanzar con cuidado y realizando pequeñas paradas hasta que se recuperasen. Salieron del interior del edificio en el que descansaba la hoguera y se dirigieron a un estrecho y mohoso puente…

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario de Enlace de fuego, el misterioso caballero se había puesto en pie y caminaba de un lado a otro, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que el último "no muerto elegido" llegó a Lordran, por lo que había supuesto que no vendría ninguno más. Sin embargo, la inesperada aparición de aquellos particulares individuos había despertado su interés.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se convertirían en Huecos. Le había ocurrido lo mismo al anterior "elegido"; parecía un guerrero fuerte y valiente, con bastantes posibilidades de alcanzar su objetivo, mas desapareció en cuanto se adentró en las Profundidades. «En un par de semanas terminarán igual», concluyó con una aterradora tranquilidad.

El sonido de pasos en la distancia sacó al joven caballero de sus cavilaciones. Se apresuró a sentarse sobre el montón de antiguas ruinas donde solía estar día y noche, y fingió estar ocupado jugando con uno de los cuchillos arrojadizos que llevaba encima. Poco después alguien se acercó a la hoguera.

Se trataba de una muchacha joven y baja, de complexión delgada, que vestía una desgastada túnica sagrada propia de los clérigos de la Blanca Vía y tenía el cabello rizado, de color castaño oscuro y recogido en un abultado moño. En sus manos portaba una lanza más propia de soldados que de clérigos, y un talismán de tela tan viejo y sucio como sus ropajes.

Casi de inmediato se desplomó junto al fuego, soltando un suspiro de alivio:

—Pff… pensaba que no iba a salir viva de ahí… El caballero tardó un poco en contestar.

—Veo que los no muertos de la Blanca Vía no lo tenéis nada fácil.

—Lo sería si _alguien_ echase una mano —bromeó con tono de reproche—. La verdad es que creo que no se puede encontrar el Rito del Avivado. Es decir, es casi imposible adentrarse en las Catacumbas sola…

Hubo un abrupto silencio. Llevaba ya un tiempo en Lordran y, sin embargo, no había logrado pasar del Cementerio. Sin duda, la misión que le habían encomendado parecía un suicidio; y quizás fuese esa la verdadera intención del Padre Lloyd.

—Ah, Bianca —recordó de pronto el otro—. Hace un rato llegaron dos nuevos no muertos "elegidos".

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Sí. Eran una guerrera y un mago —señaló—. Estaba pensando que, si no eres capaz de lograrlo tú sola, podrías pedirles ayuda a ellos.

—No es mala idea…

La clériga se puso en pie y se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa. No sabía con certeza si la iglesia de Thorolund aceptaría que se juntase con otros no muertos para conseguir el Rito, pero sin lugar a dudas era una opción mucho más viable que hacerlo en solitario. Además, podía ayudarles en su misión de terminar con la maldición, salvando así a miles de personas.

—¿Por dónde se fueron?

—Por ahí —respondió, señalando el acueducto.

—Gracias. Te veo luego.

Decidida, Bianca se dispuso a salir en busca de los no muertos de los que hablaba. No obstante, el caballero la detuvo:

—Oye, espera.

Se puso en pie para aproximarse a ella y entregarle el escudo de lágrima caduceo que portaba en su espalda.

—Dale esto a la chica. El suyo estaba en las últimas, necesitará uno nuevo.

—Pensaba que no querías ayudar a nadie, Xaver —comentó con tono burlón.

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a sentarse de nuevo y observar con disimulado interés cómo Bianca se dirigía al maltrecho acueducto.

La guerrera y el mago se encontraban ahora ante un espeso muro de niebla. Momentos antes habían tenido que encargarse de tres Huecos, uno con escudo y los otros dos con hachas, mientras otros tantos enemigos les lanzaban bombas desde lo alto de una de las viviendas. Poco después otros dos reducidos grupos de Huecos se interpusieron en su camino mientras un ballestero les disparaba desde una pequeña torre de vigilancia y un último no muerto los emboscaba por la espalda.

Cuando por fin lograron deshacerse de ellos, se toparon con un corpulento caballero de armadura y armas carbonizadas que los esperaba al fondo de unas maltrechas escaleras. Portaba un grueso escudo negro con un estilizado grabado en su superficie, y una larga espada de aspecto intimidante.

Por alguna razón ambos intuyeron que, a pesar de que les estaba dando la espalda, aquello no era una buena idea. Sin embargo, no tenían muchas más opciones. Si lograban acabar con él, Ann podría coger su equipamiento, lo que les facilitaría mucho las cosas. Así, tras un optimista «quien no arriesga no gana» por parte de Mago, le arrojaron una bomba incendiaria. El caballero recibió el impacto sin inmutarse lo más mínimo y se giró hacia ellos.

Un par de segundos después, ambos recuperaron la consciencia en la hoguera.

Habiendo experimentado en primera mano la agradable sensación de ser atravesados de lado a lado, ambos decidieron que era más conveniente no acercarse más a aquel oscuro espadachín. Subieron entonces por unas escaleras que conducían a lo alto de un torreón, donde acabaron con un inofensivo lagarto de cristal.

Fue ahí donde se toparon con el muro de niebla.

—¿Pasamos? —preguntó Ann, nerviosa.

—No sé, me da mala espina. Si los enemigos de antes ya nos dieron problemas, no quiero ni imaginarme qué nos espera aquí.

—Quien no arriesga no gana —le recordó con tono sarcástico—. Da igual, no tenemos más opción que seguir avanzando.

—Buena respuesta —señaló el otro.

Resueltos, la pareja cruzó la densa niebla. Accedieron entonces al adarve del Burgo de los no muertos; un largo y estrecho pasillo situado en lo alto de la muralla. Sus antepechos estaban ya casi derruidos, haciendo que no fuese difícil caerse al vacío, y al fondo se veía otro torreón.

Ann se posicionó en la vanguardia, espada en alto, mientras Mago vigilaba ambos laterales. No obstante, no había ni el más mínimo rastro de un demonio, un dragón o cualquier otra monstruosa criatura por la zona. Simplemente una abrupta calma que no les transmitía buenas sensaciones. Y la oscura sensación de estar siendo observados.

—Esto no me gusta —murmuró la muchacha.

—¿Crees que a mí sí? —se quejó—. Deberíamos haberle pedido más indicaciones al tipo del santuario, a lo mejor s-

En ese mismo instante, una veloz flecha salió disparada hacia Mago, atravesando su hombro de punto a punta. Otra, sin embargo, salió desviada y dio a parar en los bordes del adarve. A la guerrera no le dio tiempo ni a girarse para ayudar a su compañero cuando un gigantesco ser cayó sobre la muralla.

Se trataba de una bestia considerablemente grande, robusta y corpulenta, que portaba una poderosa hacha de huesos. En su cabeza podían verse dos prominentes cuernos, similares a los de un toro, y unos afilados dientes capaces de quebrar incluso la roca. Era el Demonio de Tauro.

La horrenda abominación, que apenas cabía en el estrecho adarve, salió corriendo hacia ellos mientras los ballesteros que se encontraban en lo alto del torreón a sus espaldas abrían fuego.

—¡No podemos luchar así! —gritó Ann, mientras detenía otro disparo con el filo de su espada—. ¡Necesitamos un plan!

—¡Sí, claro, a ti no te han dado! —exclamó el mago, retorciéndose de dolor mientras intentaba retirarse la flecha.

La situación no era nada ventajosa para ellos. Estaban entre la espada y la pared; si no acababa con ellos Tauro, lo harían los tiradores, ya que no podían ocuparse de ambos al mismo tiempo. No obstante, en mitad de aquel caos, una voz femenina resonó, trayéndoles un atisbo de esperanza:

—¡Toma!

Como caído del cielo, alguien le arrojó un escudo a la guerrera, quien lo cogió al vuelo sin más miramientos. Su salvadora no era más que una joven clériga que se aproximaba a ellos a toda velocidad, sorteando alguna que otra fortuita flecha con una agilidad admirable. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sacó pecho y conjuró:

—¡Fuerza!

Una poderosa onda de choque salió de su cuerpo, repeliendo los proyectiles. Luego tomó un frasco amarillento de la bolsa que llevaba a la cintura, se lo dio al hechicero, y arrojó con todas sus fuerzas la lanza que portaba en su mano derecha hacia uno de los tiradores, atravesándolo. Cuando Mago bebió el extraño líquido que contenía, la herida se cerró y el dolor se esfumó en un instante. Cogió entonces su báculo y apuntó hacia uno de los no muertos que les disparaban mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa que nadie logró ver.

Ann, por otra parte, salió al encuentro del Demonio. Tenía que ganar tiempo para que su compañero y la joven se encargasen de los ballesteros; no podía echarse atrás. La bestia alzó su gigantesca hacha, dispuesta a aplastarla, y la joven se hizo a un lado para darle una pequeña estocada en su musculosa pierna. Eso, en lugar de dañarla, la hizo enfurecer aún más; y de inmediato le propino un golpe horizontal que detuvo con su nuevo escudo. A pesar de ello, el impacto fue tal que la envió directamente contra uno de los antepechos.

En ese mismo instante una «flecha de alma» llamó la atención del Demonio de Tauro. El hechicero se adelantó, confiado, y canalizó una «flecha de alma pesada» tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder. La clériga aprovechó para acercarse a la guerrera, murmurar unas palabras indescifrables, y conjurar el milagro «curación». Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y luego las dos fueron junto al mago.

Ahora habían cambiado las tornas.

La aterradora criatura, furiosa, trató de aplastarlos nuevamente. No obstante, esta vez la clériga utilizó la onda de choque para repeler la gigantesca hacha, y Ann se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella para hundir el filo de su espada en su robusto cuerpo. Por último, Mago dio un ligero toque en el suelo antes de que su bastón desprendiese un luminoso destello azul con el que remató al malherido Demonio de Tauro.


End file.
